1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor stators and, more particularly, to bobbin wound coils arranged in a three-legged magnetic circuit to approximate the operation of a two phase stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent government regulations for household appliances require that small motors be capable of operating with reduced energy consumption. Conventional low power (about 2 watts) motors that have been made in the form of a "C" core shaded pole induction motor to minimize costs have efficiencies that are typically only about 25%. A more expensive conventional low power motor that typically has an efficiency between 60% and 70% is a single phase "C" core ECM (electronically commutated motor) with two switches, a single chip controller, and a coupling capacitor.
The obtainable magnetic flux of conventional low cost single phase motors is lower than desirable and results in a very low volts-per-turn in the stator winding which requires stators to be wound with thousands of turns of very fine wires. These windings generally require expensive specialized machinery.